Relaciones Carnales y Algo Mas
by MrCarhol
Summary: Porque aunque mi cuerpo desea los pliegues de tu carne, los demonios tenemos prohibido tocar a los ángeles. [Gruvion]


Buenas, acá dejando un fic de Fairy Tail. Puede que sea sensible para los fans Gruvia desde una perspectiva algo dramática, pero como fans de esta pareja estoy algo enojada con Gray y bueno, le di un giro que a mi parecer fue interesante a Juvia. Porque toda mujer merece ser feliz y valorada. Y bueno, Lyon Bastia me parece extremadamente sexy (sonrisa malvada)

Advertencia: Contenido de lenguaje sexual adulto y spolier del manga, aunque no sigue fielmente ciertos hechos.

¡Espero logren disfrutarlo!

[xxxx]

**Relaciones Carnales y Algo Más**

—_Capitulo Único—_

El grito indiscutible del placer seguía llenando sus oídos mientras sus ojos no podían apartar la vista de ello. No sabía cuánto tiempo hacia ya que estaba ahí observándolo todo, fijando su mirada solo y exclusivamente en eso. Oh, sí, se había convertido en un vil y rencoroso voyeurista, y aunque su cerebro no cesaba la orden que le indicaba que debía retirarse de ahí, parecía ser que sus malditos pies y cuerpo se habían rebelado contra la razón.

No, no era un acto de amor envuelto en un cuento de hadas. No, esto era sexo del bueno o más vulgarmente conocido como 'fuerte y duro contra el muro', o más bien en este caso, se dijo Gray Fullbuster, contra el respaldar de la cama. Una embestida tras otra provocaba que la mujer se retorciera en gemidos que demostraban cuanto disfrutaba del contacto carnal que su amante le brindaba. El Devil Slayer de Hielo no pudo evitar posar su mirada en la zona baja cuando el miembro del joven volvió a entrar haciendo de la penetración fuerte como una estocada certera, la chica dejo escapar un gemido y más suspiros, mientras sus manos se cerraban en un puño tirando de las sabanas. Las embestidas no tardaron en incrementar su velocidad de tal manera que los pechos de la joven subían y bajaban en un salvaje vaivén y su cuerpo parecía quebrarse en dos en cada que el joven entraba y salía de ella.

El esbelto y blanquecino cuerpo femenino bañado en sudor era la única razón por la que Gray Fullbuster no podía mover su maldita moral y existencia de allí. Esa noche la odiaba más que nunca, y aun así, sus bien torneadas piernas, sus muslos apresados en el sexo, su abdomen plano como base para sus pechos ahora revoltosos, su clavícula, cuello, su rostro de muñeca francesa sonrojado que evitaba seguir gritando mientras se mordía fuertemente el labio, provocaban un gran dolor en su entrepierna. Pero eso ya no importaba, porque junto a su más bajo instinto apareció el sentimiento de querer hacerles daño a ambos, por realizar esto a sus espaldas, por traicionar la confianza que les tenía a los dos. Los aborrecía.

Y entonces su mente se paralizo, cuando de los finos labios de ella salió su tierna voz jadeante.

—¡L-Lyon-sama! Juvia… Juvia se vendrá….

Lyon nublado de razón acaricio el abdomen de la chica haciendo un camino lujurioso hasta posar su mano en un pecho para manosearlo y apretarlo con fuerza, con sed de mas, mientras su otra mano tomo la pierna en donde se encontraba la marca azul de Fairy Tail para que rodee su cintura y así hacer la penetración más profunda. El mago de Lamia Scale también lo podía sentir, como la chica se apretaba cada vez mas contra su miembro, inclino su cabeza hasta poder con su boca tomar el otro pecho desnudo el cual lamio y su aliento frio endureció aun mas los pezones de Juvia.

—Sí, nena, venite para mí —jadeo con voz ronca el alquimista de hielo.

—¡Lyon-sama…!

Era el punto donde todo estaba por culminar, la cama ahora se movía al ritmo de ellos golpeando fuertemente contra la pared, mientras Lyon introducía su salvaje lengua en la maga de agua y ella clavaba las uñas en su espalda. La ultima embestida fuerte y certera, el grito final retumbo en cada rincón de aquella pequeña cabaña y quebró en dos el pecho de Gray Fullbuster.

.

.

.

Al oeste de la gran ciudad de Margaret, en el pequeño pueblo Villa Lluviosa, ya no estaba desolada, algunos habitantes se habían instalado allí encontrando un hogar donde vivir. En las primeras horas de la mañana Gray observaba el cielo gris, solo un par de habitantes madrugadores y curiosos salían hacia fuera de sus hogares y al igual que él clavaban sus ojos en el cielo.

—¡Es-esto… es un milagro! —expreso un aldeano.

No, pensó Gray, eso no era un milagro. El verdadero milagro se encontraba en apreciar el cielo completamente azul despejado e iluminado por los cálidos rayos del sol. Y ese milagro en la vida de Juvia Loxar lo había logrado solo él, Gray Fullbuster.

Pero en Villa Lluviosa había parado de llover.

Mientras dos magos dormían abrazados y sus cuerpos sudorosos eran cubiertos por una sábana blanca, había parado de llover.

Mientras los pasos de Gray Fullbuster se dirigían nuevamente a Fairy Tail en Magnolia, había parado de llover.

Si, había parado de llover, y no precisamente gracias a él.

.

.

.

La antigua casa en la que una vez había vivido con Juvia se encontraba vacía y abandonada, pero pulcramente limpia, ya hacía varios años de aquellos hechos, y no había un solo segundo que ellos abandonaran su mente y cuerpo. Él tampoco se esforzaba en ello, aunque sabía que las personas no debían vivir de recuerdos. Pero cuando sus largas misiones de clase S terminaban solía pasarse por allí, aunque Villa Lluviosa ya no era la misma de antes, se había poblado de inmigrantes, comercios y administración legislativa. ¡Como pasaba el tiempo!, pensó.

Bajo la oscuridad, sus ojos grises no dejaban de contemplar la luna, sin darle tanta importancia a los pasos que comenzaron a escucharse a los alrededores, recordó cuando toda esa pequeña y esplendida ciudad era un pueblo abandonado rodeado de bosque en donde él había vivido mejor de lo que nunca antes. Quería volver el tiempo atrás, pero Ultear ya no estaba, no podía pedirle aquel favor, necesitaría de tres vidas más.

—Nunca debí irme de aquí —dijo.

Pero fue entonces que los pasos que había escuchado ya no estaban tan lejos, sino dentro de la casa, Gray Fullbuster frunció el ceño y detecto la presencia de quienes se habían infiltrado por la ventana, siguió las sombras con cautela, como ellos torpemente caminaban en el pasillo, crujieron la madera de la cocina y ¡plash! rompieron un reloj de porcelana del living.

—¡Te dije que fueras más cuidadoso, estúpido! —escucho la voz de una jovencita.

—Tsk, es que no veo una mierda ¿Por qué no prendemos la luz? —ahora la voz fanfarrona de un chico.

—En esta casa no vive nadie, seria sospechoso. Y creo que para lo que vinimos no necesitamos luz.

—Gee gee gee —la risa del joven le hizo a Gray recordar a alguien—. Aquí había un sillón ¿Recuerdas? ¿Por dónde estaba?

—Sí, tanteemos al aire, no debe estar lejos, podemos toparnos con el… ¡Kyyaa!

—Me dijiste que tanteara al aire.

—¡Pero no mi trasero, estúpido punk!

—Bueno, no es como si lo tocara por primera vez.

¡Paff! Gray supuso que se trataba de una bofetada.

—¡Mierda! Eso me dolió.

—Pervertido, no hay caso contigo… ¡Kyaa!

—¿Y ahora qué? Esta vez yo no fui.

—No —la chica rio ligeramente—. Es que encontré el sillón, caí sobre él.

—Oh…

Gray sintió vivir por un segundo en un deja vu ¿Acaso estaba destinado a presenciar situaciones embarazosas?

La luz se prendió de golpe haciendo que los dos jóvenes amantes se sobresaltaran. Gray observo la escena con una ceja en alto, el chico encima de la joven sin cinturón y la remera ya colgando del cuello, la chica debajo agitada con los cabellos revoltosos; él no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando la camisa abierta de ella le mostro sus firmes, grandes y blanquecinos pechos sujetados en un rosado brasier.

—Tú súbete la bragueta, maldito metalero —dijo Gray—. Y tú, jovencita, ciérrate la camisa.

—¡Kyaaa! —ella gritó empujando a su compañero y tirándolo al piso.

—Les doy un minuto para que se larguen de aquí —se dio la vuelta para no observar mas esa situación—. Un minuto.

—¿Y tú quien mierda eres? —exclamo el chico acomodándose su ropa—. ¿Acaso lo reconoces, Mora?

¿Mora? Gray abrió sus ojos de repente y observo por encima de su hombro a la chica. Cabello blanco y semi ondulado en las puntas, ojos azules y se llamaba Mora. _Mierda._ Ahora estudio al chico, cabello negro en punta, ojos afilados de color rojo, pircings en sus cejas, la marca de Fairy Tail en su cuello. _Mierda._ Gray no podía creer su mala suerte y como seguía pasando el tiempo.

Ahí frente a su persona estaban Mora Bastia y Bach Redfox.

—¿Qué carajos importa quién soy? Solo lárguense de mi casa —Gray se cruzo de brazos.

—¿Su casa? —dijo Mora frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí.

—Esta casa es de mis padres ¿Quién es usted? —Mora observo con detenimiento al hombre, extremadamente guapo para ser mayor que ella y algo de él le resultaba extrañamente familiar—. Bach mejor vete, nos vemos mañana.

—¡Ni mierda! No te dejo sola con hombre del tipo emo-tsundere, no lo conoces.

—¿A quién llamas emo-tsundere, punker de mierda?

—Voy a estar bien, Bach. Es de la familia —Mora sonrío a Gray con sus mejillas sonrojadas— ¿Verdad, _Gray-sama?_

A Gray Fullbester se le puso la piel de gallina, Mora era la viva imagen de Juvia joven, solo que tenía el cabello blanco y la piel un poco mas tostada, herencias de Lyon. A los segundos Bach dejo la casa con la mirada fija en él, su rostro rudo había cambiado por uno más gentil, el niño lo había reconocido también. Gray sacudió su cabeza, era un niño cuando lo había visto por última vez y tenía el rostro de Levy, y no todos esos jodidos percings. Jamás se imagino que trece años después lo vería como hombre viril arriba de… la pequeña princesa de hielo y agua, Mora Bastia, como la llamaba Lyon.

—Ahora entiendo porque mi padre compro esta vivienda hace años atrás, pero no deja que nadie la habite, además que mi madre alguna vez al mes limpia y cambia las toallas. Es por usted, Gray-sama. Hay una foto de usted en el álbum de la familia y de Fairy Tail, pero aun así me costó reconocerlo, usted esta diferente.

—Pasan los años y la gente cambia.

—Y más si va a misiones que duran años ¿Esas cicatrices se las hizo allí?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo se curó?

—Solo.

—¿Acaso usted no tiene familia? —dijo sorprendida.

—Si, Fairy Tail.

Mora sonrío ante la respuesta de Gray.

—¿Y porque está aquí?

—Porque viví aquí hace muchos años, tengo recuerdos dentro de estas cuatro paredes.

—¿Con quién?

—No te importa, eres muy preguntona ¿Lo sabías?

—Lo siento, es que solo se de usted por lo que me cuentan mi padre, cuando eran alumnos de Ur, de mi madre y todos en Fairy Tail sobre las aventuras que vivió con ellos. Pero aun así, usted es un misterio para mi, Gray-sama.

El Devil Slayer de hielo clavo su fría mirada en esos grande y cálidos ojos azules…

Si Lyon supiera que su pequeña princesa, de pequeña ya no tenía nada, y que se había convertido en una hermosa mujer como su madre. Gray no podía dejar de pensar en Juvia al ver a Mora, si hasta vestían muy parecido, aunque la joven en vez de polleras largas y tajeadas en los muslos, vestía shorts cortos y ajustados.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —dijo Mora con una ceja en alto.

Gray cerró los ojos. Era igual de curiosa que Juvia, pero tenía el descaro de Lyon.

—Eres idéntica a tu madre.

Ella inflo sus mofletes colorados.

—Todo el mundo dice lo mismo.

—¿No te agrada? —Gray sonrío con ternura—. Yo diría que es una bendición, ya que tu padre es un idiota.

—¡Mi padre es el mejor del mundo, Gray-sama! —Mora agito sus brazos haciendo un berrinche, hasta que sintió una mano grande y fuerte que se poso en su cabeza—. ¿Eh?

—Vete a tu casa, Mora, ya es tarde —dijo Gray.

Mora se sintió abochornada, la mano de Gray Fullbuster era cálida y su sonrisa tranquila, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente contra su pecho, él tenía razón, era mejor se fuera a su casa, porque no importaba que quizás él la doblara en edad, ella tenía una cabeza de chorlito llena de imaginaciones, y podría llegar a enamorarse.

—¿No le dirá a mis padres sobre… bueno…?

—No, no le diré a nadie —Gray corrió su mirada con vergüenza—. No quiero que el hijo de Levy muera tan joven ¿Es tu enamorado, cierto?

—¡Que pregunta tan tonta, Gray-sama! —Mora se lleno de emoción y suspiro con devoción—. Mora ama a Bach-kun.

Sus ojos eran dos corazones.

—Oe, oe…

Gray puso los ojos en blanco y Mora se dirigió a la salida dando pequeños brincos y tarareando una melodía, pero antes de salir, volvió a mirar a Gray.

—Visite a mis padres, Gray-sama —dijo—. Ellos lo aprecian mucho. Especialmente mi madre, ella siempre habla de usted y sería muy feliz al verlo.

La puerta finalmente se cerró dejando como siempre a un solo Gray Fullbuster.

.

.

.

La luz de luna se filtraba por la ventana mostrando a la pareja en pleno acto de placer, no hacia menos de un suspiro que habían discutido y ahora estaban allí sin poder quitarse las manos de encima ¿Así que de eso se trataba el matrimonio?

_Lyon tomo por las caderas a su esposa se introdujo sin piedad, ella arañó la pared de madera donde se apoyo para no perder el equilibrio. Sus gemidos llenaron de deseo el cuarto y su alma. _

Gray pensó que entre sus manos hubiera sido una joya, hubiera tocado el cielo. Pero él tenía prohibido el cielo, solo podía contemplarlo a escondidas.

Si, hacia años era un patán voyeurista.

_Juvia inclino su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo las embestidas entre sus muslos, mientras su esposo dejaba un camino de besos por su espalda. Las manos de Lyon fueron hacia los pechos de Juvia, incrementando las embestidas desde atrás, Juvia cerro sus ojos sintiendo como su esposo la llenaba toda. Después de tantos años, nada había cambiando._

Los azules ojos de Juvia Loxar se abrieron poco a poco con cansancio, bostezo sintiendo las manos grandes de Lyon sobre su cintura, la luz del sol se filtro por la ventana cegándola un poco, pero aun así una silueta se formo arriba del árbol cercano a su habitación.

Lentamente se separo de Lyon y cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con una sábana blanca, sus pasos se fueron acercando y lo reconoció.

_Sigues siendo hermosa, Juvia. _

Los ojos de la maga de agua se llenaron de lágrimas y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, tuvo el impulso de saltar por la ventana e ir con él, quería abrazarlo, sentirlo, al fin estaba allí con bien. Ella siempre había sido feliz a su lado desde el día que lo había conocido, a ella solo le bastaba todo él. Solo él. Pero el joven, ya hombre adulto, jamás lo había entendido. Simplemente se había dedicado a alejarla, a abandonarla.

Gray negó de cabeza indicándole que no era correcto. Aquel ángel ya tenía dueño, ella debía comprenderlo, había sido feliz junto a ese terrestre durante todos esos años.

Juvia entendió y asintió, sus lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y le sonrió. Gray correspondió con otra sincera sonrisa, le guiñó un ojo y se despidió con un ademan de mano.

_Gracias, Juvia. _

_Aunque mi cuerpo desea los pliegues de tu carne, los demonios tenemos prohibido tocar a los ángeles._

Por ese motivo, en medio de la oscuridad de cada noche, Gray Fullbuster seguiría observando.

—**Fin—**

¿Y qué les pareció?

Especialmente, disfrute en escribirlo. Tenía esta idea desde hace tiempo, pero los últimos sucesos del manga, no sé porque, me impulsaron a terminar de escribirlo. Puse a Gray en una situación más que complicada, pero sentí placer en hacerlo pasar por ello (los que leen FT, quizás me entiendan).

¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo y leer!

**¡Ja-nee! **


End file.
